


Are You Experienced?

by nervousjazzhands



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, btw the fic isnt in 2nd person i was just feelin pretentious when i wrote the summary, the actual fic's in 3rd person bc im not a Fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousjazzhands/pseuds/nervousjazzhands
Summary: so you're han solo. an you're in love with your best friend, because your best friend is lando calrissian and have youseenhim?so how do you deal with being in love with your best friend? do you pine? do you constantly tell chewie about how pretty lando is?okay yeah you do, but because you're incredibly smooth you also call lando an inexperienced lover because the best way to win over a man is to insult his sexual prowess





	

They just had a simple goods transport job, and didn't have anyone on their tail, so Lando and Han were playing Dejarik while Chewbacca was in the cockpit making sure that everything was running smoothly.

"You know, I bet the reason that that blue alien didn't go with you last night was because word's finally getting around about how lousy you are in bed," Lando joked, breaking the relative silence.

"You think so, motherfucker?" Han said, moving one of his pieces along the game board.

"Yeah, I sure do," Lando replied lazily. "You gonna prove me wrong?" 

If Lando wasn't still half-interested in winning this game of Dejarik, he might've noticed the weird look that was on Han's face.

"Well _alright_ then, you dirty smuggler. Get over here."

"Dirty smuggler? Who're you calling a dirty smuggler? We both know I'm the cleanest and best-dressed smuggler in the galaxy!" Lando complained as he moved across the bench so he was sitting right next to Han. "These capes aren't fucking cheap!"

"You gonna prove me wrong?" Lando repeated once he reached where Han was sitting, sobered considerately, his leg pressed into Han's.

Looking back, Lando probably could've predicted what came next. That didn't make the soft press of Han's lips on his any more of a surprise, nor did it keep him from instantly falling off the bench in shock.

"See? I'm an _excellent_ kisser," Han said, looking down at where Lando was lying on the floor.

"Not unless you like your dates falling off benches," Lando replied, not sounding as nonchalant as he might've if Han hadn't just _kissed him_.

"It's not on me that you were so overcome with love that you fell over! Your inexperience as a lover isn't my fault!"

Lando was back to sitting on the bench now, and he quickly closed the few centimeters between Han and kissed him full on the lips because he was not an _inexperienced lover_ , fuck Han Solo. Lando was just shocked, is all.

To his credit, Han reacting to being kissed a lot better than Lando had, he stayed on the bench and everything.

He did also instantly pull away though, which might actually be more insulting that falling off a bench.

"What did you do that for?" he said as a flush started creeping up his face.

"To prove that I'm not an inexperienced lover? Which I've just proven, you're beet red."

Han went up to touch his face, as if he could get rid of the red on his cheeks by wiping it away. "I'm not- you're- so you didn't kiss me because you wanted to or anything?"

"...You kissed me like, two minutes ago to prove a point. Can't I do that too?" Han was looking at him like Lando has just told him that he'd killed Chewbacca, and really Lando was _not_ the one to blame for all this kissing. Motherfucker.

"I didn't just kiss you to _prove a point!_ I saw an.... opportunity," Han said, looking down at the Dejarik piece that he was fidgeting with. "I've wanted to kiss you for a while, actually."

"So you decided that the best way to win me over was to insult me? Wow Han, no wonder you're so popular with the ladies." And the men, apparently, but it's not like Lando isn't in the same boat.

"Shut your mouth," Han said, blushing again. "Anyway, you're really the sucker for kissing me back."

"I fell off a bench!"

"And then you kissed me again? Sucker."

Lando closed his eyes briefly, quickly realizing that he would never live this down. God, no wonder no girls ever went with Han anymore.

And then he remembered that girls hadn't been going with Han because he'd been spending more time with Lando, and he remember how _soft_ Han had sounded when he'd said that "I've wanted to kiss you for a while, actually," and it's not like he was planning on getting a new best friend so?

He leaned in and kissed Han again.

This was the best kiss so far, although admittedly they didn't really have a super high standard. Neither of them fell off furniture, or pulled back, they just sat together and. Kissed. It was nice and slow and not really anything like how Lando had thought kissing Han would be (because everyone thinks about kissing their best friends, god Lando really _was_ a sucker, not realizing this.)

"Did you... did you have anything to prove that time?" Han asked slowly once they pull back, still catching his breath.

"Nah, I think that we've established that I'm the superior lover by now."

"You _asshole_! I can't believe that I ever thought liking you was a good idea-"

Lando kisses him again, chaste and soft, but still enough to make Han shut up (god that's gonna be useful, finally having a way to shut him up without hitting over the head with a blaster).

"I like you too, by the way. Just so we're clear."

"I like you too, even you're an inexperienced lover," Han says, but it doesn't really have the full impact because he's grinning like an idiot. Lando's probably grinning like an idiot too.

"Shut up."

"Make me, asshole."

"I'm not gonna kiss you just to shut you up, fuck off." Lando really wanted to kiss Han too, but now it's a point of honor. A man can't just go around kissing Han Solo whenever Han Solo asks him too. A man's got to have standards.

"Maybe that's just so I don't find out how inexperienced of a lover you are," Han said, very clearly milking this joke for all it's worthy. Lando didn't really blame him though, it's gotten him kissed several time already.

He's not gonna tell Han that, though.

"I'm going to make a tally of the average amount of times that people kiss over the course of a relationship, and everytime that you call me an inexperienced lover I'm going to take away one kiss, and then after a week we'll be all out of kisses. You're ruining the kiss economy Han, completely ruining it."

"I'm a smuggler, I'll just steal some kisses. That's sort of our job," Han replied cheerfully, forcing Lando to put some real thought into this kiss economy he'd created.

"So I'll steal back the kisses, we're both smugglers."

And then Han was about to say something dumb and probably create an elaborate bank heist plan for stealing kisses and Lando loves him but _god_ Han talks a lot, so Lando kissed him again before Han can say something stupid.

It's good, kissing Han, and Lando idly wonders why they didn't start doing this earlier. Probably because they're both idiots.

"Hey," Han says after they break apart again. Lando braces himself for the oncoming assault of weird shit. 

"Hey, I know you already said this but, you like me right?"

Lando stares at him blanky.

"Han. Han. Buddy. Pal. Darling. I'm sitting here kissing you, do you think I'm not a fan?"

"Oh."

"I've been your friend for what, twelve years? Do you know how much money I could make by selling you out? It's a _lot of money_ , holy fuck. We should try and do something about that- anyway. I like you, okay"

Han Solo is a lot of things, but he is not one for subtly, so Lando goes ahead and kisses him again, just to drive the point home. Seriously though, most of he and Han's get rich schemes rely on the fact that they like each other. Him not liking Han would just be... wrong.

Of course, while Lando's thinking all these nice thingd about Han, the motherfucker goes and calls him an 'inexperienced lover' again, and Lando decides to join Chewie in the cockpit.

Asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> man i just love lando calrissian,,, also han solo's a fucking nerd pass it on
> 
> i might write some more? like mayb not in this verse but im not gonna rest until ppl start properly appreciating lando so? watch for more lando related content
> 
> my tumblr is @touchthejabba


End file.
